


Rowenda

by NemesisNyx, Varalisse



Series: The Falasion Legacy [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:38:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisNyx/pseuds/NemesisNyx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varalisse/pseuds/Varalisse
Summary: Some background on Rowenda -Rhiawen's twin.





	1. Chapter 1

Rowenda was actually frightened. The edges of her vision  tingeing white, panic wracking her body, her blue skin gone grey enough to match her hair, her red eyed gaze flitting around the cave trying to find a way out frightened.

 

And she had good reason. She was a four foot tall ten year older facing down a six foot eight adult Cathar that was high off Spice. The Cathar was taller than average, had white fur with black stripes, and orange eyes. And he was literally foaming at the mouth.

 

Rowenda had been told by her fellow padawans that there was an injured animal in this cave. Rowenda was unsure if they had meant an actual animal or if they thought the drug crazed Cathar was an animal.

 

“Please, sir, let me go get help.” Rowenda pleaded with the Cathar.

 

She had foolishly walked into the cave not realizing he was close to the cave mouth, he moved between her and the opening, quickly blocking the only exit.

 

The Cathar yowled and scratched at his own face. Apparently, he had bugs crawling beneath his skin. And it was all Rowenda’s fault.

 

Is this what drugs do to people? Was the high really worth the hallucinations?

 

“Please,” Rowenda held out her hands in a placating manner, her voice calm, soothing, trying, in vain, to reach the Cathar’s reason through the drugs. “I can help you if you just let me leave.”

 

“Why would I let you leave?” He suddenly turned on Rowenda, screeching, his voice bouncing off the cave walls. “You did this to me. How can I be sure you won’t make it worse if I let you leave? How do I know you’d actually get help?”

 

Rowenda sighed in frantic exasperation.

 

He believed she caused him to have bugs under his skin. There was no way she would convince him it wasn’t her.

 

Technically it was him. He caused the bugs because if he wasn’t currently high as a kite then he wouldn’t be having this issue.

 

Not solving the problem.

 

A ten year old girl should not be trying to solve the problem of a guy high on Spice.

 

The problem is me getting out of here without getting hurt.

 

Rowenda’s eyes tried again to find any way of getting past the pacing, erratic Cathar. There wasn’t. No secret passages, no openings other than the one he was currently blocking.

 

“Sir, if you would let me contact my Master I’m sure we would be able to help you.” Rowenda wheedled.

 

Which was the wrong tone, as the Cathar began growling, circling closer and closer to where Rowenda pressed herself against the cave wall.

 

This is not good.

 

I am going to die.

 

Rowenda sent the biggest mental scream she could think of.

 

Please hear me. Please, please, please hear me.

 

The Cathar looked like he was getting ready to pounce.

 

Rowenda called up the Force, if she could duck past his arm then she’d be ok.

 

Two things happened at once. The Cathar pounced, his right hand, claws extended aiming for Rowenda. Rowenda calling up whatever Force she could muster to blow the Cathar away from her. His claws raked down her face seconds before Rowenda blasted him with a push back so powerful he flew out of the cave to slam into a boulder.

 

Rowenda clutched her left cheek, her eye hurt. Stumbling out of the cave, crying, unable to see out of her left eye from swelling and welling blood, and tears blinding her in her right eye, Rowenda made for the village.

 

#

 

Rowenda panted, grunting from the pain as she made it back to the village.

 

“Rowenda!” Master Iaro yelled as Rowenda fell to her knees in front of the medical tent. “Get the healer! And Master Orda!”

 

Rowenda wouldn’t move her hand, she could no longer see out of her left eye. It hurt. It hurt so badly.

 

#

 

Rowenda woke up in a haze. The left side of her face felt stiff; tentatively she reached her hands up, and discovered the entire side of her face was bandaged.

 

“Wen?”

 

Rowenda started crying from relief. Her sister was here.

 

“Shhh, Wen, it’s ok.” Rhiawen clutched her sister’s hand and soothed Rowenda’s hair back from her face. “You’re back on Tython. It’s ok.”

 

“Did I lose my eye?” Rowenda touched the bandage covering her eye.

 

“No, they were able to save the eye. You might not be able to see out of it very well for a while, you might also have to wear a special lens but they won’t know until they take the bandage off.” Rhiawen rubbed Rowenda’s hair soothingly. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there with you.” Rhiawen leaned in and kissed her sister on the cheek.

 

“I missed you.” Rowenda sobbed.

 

“I found out why you were in that cave and I’ve been told the padawans have been punished accordingly.” Rhiawen’s voice dripped with menace. She was going to add an extra punishment for hurting her sister, even if it was on accident. Those padawans had sent Rowenda to that cave as a joke; it was their fault Wen was there in the first place.

 

“Please don’t be mad at them.” Rowenda clutched Rhiawen’s hand desperately. “Please. It wasn’t their fault. They didn’t know.”

 

Rhiawen made a noise of disapproval but she nodded. “Fine.” She was lying. Both she and Rowenda knew it. Rhiawen was going to find a way to punish those padawans.

 

“Thank you.” Rowenda squeezed Rhiawen’s hand.

 

Rhiawen climbed onto the medical bed with her sister. Kissing Rowenda on the forehead, Rhiawen settled next to her sister. “I’m here. I’m not leaving.”

 

Rowenda nodded, falling asleep holding hands with her sister.

 

Rhiawen watched her sister as Rowenda slept. Rowenda was so trusting. Rhiawen was not. She knew the padawans had sent Rowenda to that cave out of menace of frightening her even if they didn’t know the Cathar was there, they still sent her with ill intent.

 

#

 

Rowenda would regain full visibility in her left eye but it would take a while. Until then, she had to wear a special lens, use medicated eye drops, and not read anything in low light.

 

Rowenda was fairly happy and under the belief that she was over her ordeal on Ord Mantell. Until Master Quilb entered the infirmary and she started screaming, crying, and causing things to fly about the room.

 

“Well, this is unfortunate.” Master Quilb said from the hallway as Rhiawen tried to sooth her twin. “What can be done to sooth her fear?”

 

Master Satele nodded. “Right now she must heal her body and while she does that we can work on healing her mind.” Satele watched as Rhiawen soothed the crying Rowenda. “For now, we shall let the sister take care of it.”

 

Master Kaden started objecting. “That would be encouraging their relationship. It’s already too close as it is. If we encourage it anymore they’d be in real danger of turning to the dark side!”

 

Master Satele shook her head. “I do not think so. For now, Rowenda needs her sister more than anything. We shall find a way to reintroduce Cathar to Rowenda over time, try and work out her fear.”

 

Master Quilb nodded, so did Master Kaden even though he seemed none too happy about the verdict.

 

“I heard she Force pushed her attacker fifty feet?” Satele turned to look at Master Iaro.

 

“Yes, that’s correct, Grandmaster.” Master Iaro stated.

 

“Teach her to be a Sage. I think she would do well with ranged instead of up close.” Having made a decision, Master Satele ushered the other Jedi Masters away from the med-bay, giving the two sisters time to be alone.


	2. Rowenda 2

Rowenda sat awkwardly in the back of the classroom. All the other students were older than her. But for once she wasn’t going to fail. The Jedi Order had sent her to Coruscant to become a healer and she was going learn. Sixteen and in medical school.

 

It made perfect sense to her for a healer to go medical school so as to learn symptoms of what could be affecting a person. Rhiawen scoffed at the idea and said it was just a way for the Order to spy on her. But Rowenda wanted to believe that Master Kaedan had suggested it to be helpful.

 

The class was interesting and Rowenda enjoyed every second of it. It was fascinating how all sentient species’ bodies worked the roughly same way. She was eagerly looking forward to more classes as she gathered her things and waited for the other students to leave; she couldn’t wait to email Rhiawen about her first day.

 

“Hello, you’re Rowenda, correct?” A pleasant male spoke off to Rowenda’s left.

 

Rowenda raised her eyes to see an attractive male Mirialan, he wore Jedi robes, he appeared to be closer to her age than the others.

 

“Ye-yes.” Rowenda stuttered, ducked her head to hide her blush. She was unused to being approached, people mostly ignored her.

 

“Pleased to meet you.” The Mirialan Jedi bowed. “I’m Atros. Master Kaedan suggested I make your time here easier.”

 

Rowenda glanced back up in shock. Master Kaedan sent somebody to help her adjust? That was….. her mind tried to find the proper term…so out of character for Kaedan.

 

He’s lying.

 

But why?

 

Rowenda’s mind glared at Atros. So far, Rowenda couldn’t find reason to distrust the Mirialan but he was lying about Master Kaedan.

 

“That’s ummm kind of him.” Rowenda’s smile didn’t match her eyes.

 

“Bit out of character, huh?” Atros laughed. It was deep and sounded as pleasant as his voice.

 

It grated on Rowenda’s nerves. “A bit.”

 

“If it makes you feel better I think it was Master Satele that told Master Kaedan to get you a guide.” Atros smiled. It was just as pleasant as the rest of him. But there was still something off about it.

 

Rowenda smiled back. Confused. Her feelings were telling her to trust Atros. Her brain was telling her not too. “That does make me feel a bit better, yes.” She ducked her head, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

 

Ever since her accident six years ago, she had noticed how the Force moved around people; it was similar to auras but not the same. She had never seen the way the Force moved around Atros before. Maybe that was why her brain was telling her not to trust him. Because it was new.

 

#

 

Rowenda sat alone eating lunch reading over her notes. Today was big test and she needed to pass. Master Kaedan told her she couldn’t continue on if she didn’t pass. She was going to pass

 

#

 

Rowenda looked at the score board. Not only had she passed all her classes, but she was in the top ten. She felt momentary pride. She couldn’t wait to tell Rhiawen. Rhiawen would be so happy. Maybe she and Rhiawen could go out to celebrate? Rhiawen had taken her exams as well and scored not only in the top ten but the very top.

 

“Rowenda.” Atros spoke behind her, causing her to jump.

 

“Yes?” Rowenda tried to calm her beating heart. She really hated that she couldn’t tell when people were approaching her.

 

“Us top tens are going out for a celebratory drink, you wanna join us?” Atros gestured to a group of other medical students.

 

“Oh, umm.” Rowenda saw that Atros was the only fellow Jedi she saw.

 

“Come on.” Atros smiled. “It’ll be fun.”

 

Something about Atros still made her uncomfortable. And the other medical students did as well. But if she couldn’t trust another Jedi then who could she trust?

 

“Ok. But let me tell my sister.” Rowenda brought out her datapad to email Rhiawen. “She’s expecting me to be home.” It was a lie, but if there was one thing Rowenda knew how to do, it was hide that she was lying from her fellow Force Users.

 

#

 

Rhiawen threw her gear on her bed. Thankfully, she, Rowenda, and Mel would be getting their own place soon. She was tired of living in this dorm surrounded by morons. Rhiawen looked at her test scores again. Top of her exams again. She couldn’t help it, she was proud of herself.

 

Hearing her datapad chime, she rifled through her things to locate it.

 

“Oh, Wen sent me a message. I wonder how high she placed.” Rhiawen smiled to herself. While she was still convinced that the Order had decided to send Rowenda to medical school in order to spy on Rhiawen, Rhiawen was please that her sister was doing so well.

 

Of course, that wasn’t surprising. Rowenda excelled at everything she put her mind to.

 

**_:I placed top ten. First place actually_ ** **_J_ ** **_. Going to get drinks at the cantina closest to the school with the other top ten scorers.:_ **

 

 Rhiawen went cold. Something terrible was going to happen. She sensed it. Wracking her brain to try and remember the name of that cantina closest to the school. What was it called?

 

Rhiawen went over to her closet, dug around in the bottom. Where were those clothes that Mel gifted her on her last birthday? Crying in triumph, Rhiawen’s hand closed around the bag she had them in.

 

Opening the bag, Rhiawen pulled out the clothes. Black leather that fit close to the body but allowed movement. It showed bits of skin here and there but Rhiawen could black that out. All she really needed was an outfit that would allow her to hide better as she escaped the dorms.  Curfew be damned.

 

Rhiawen started shucking her cadet uniform, she had to hurry, that message was an hour old as it was.

 

#

 

Rowenda did not like her fellow medical students. They were loud and kept asking her pointed questions about her anatomy. Hadn’t the professor explained that Chiss were pretty much human with the only true difference being the age of sexual maturity and the eyes?

 

And her drink tasted funny. If this is what alcohol tasted like, she wasn’t sure why Rhiawen or anybody else liked it so much.

 

#

 

“Blithe, inspection.” The floor’s RA knocked then opened the door.

 

Rhiawen stood at attention beside her bed, in her academy issued t-shirt and shorts.

 

“No shoes, yet again, cadet Blithe?” The RA sighed and scribbled something down on her clip board.

 

“I was readying myself for bed, sir.” Rhiawen spoke. Hiding her scent. The RA was a Bothan and could smell lies rather like Cathar.

 

“Understood. Apologies, Cadet Blithe.” The RA erased what she had scribbled on her clip board.

 

Rhiawen waited eager for the RA to leave. She had to change and go rescue Rowenda. The RA checked everything in Rhiawen’s room, the bed sheets, her laundry both clean and dirty, how her armor and gear fit into the armor locker at the foot of Rhiawen’s bed.

 

“Your shower shoes and boots are in the wrong bins. Make sure you scrub both the shoes and the bins properly on your next day off before you switch them back, cadet.” The RA did scribble something on her clipboard that time.

 

“Yes, sir.” Rhiawen cringed. A stupid mistake, putting her shoes in the wrong bin.

 

“It’s always careless mistakes, Cadet Blithe. Other than that, you’re a damn fine solider.” The RA smiled at Rhiawen. “Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight, sir.” Rhiawen stayed at attention until the RA left.

 

Then tiptoed over to the door to listen to the noise in the hallway. The RA wasn’t back at her own room yet but Rhiawen knew she would be soon. Rhiawen was the second to last room on the floor. Kiredux, her neighbor was the very last. Rhiawen and Kiredux shared a refresher.

 

Rhiawen rather liked the Zabrak. She and he would often study together, spar together, and be generally paired for most double activities. It made sense to Rhiawen. They were the ones that were constantly at the top of each class.

 

Rhiawen tiptoed into the refresher and over to Kiredux’ door. The RA was just now finishing inspection. She heard the RA bid Kiredux goodnight then left.

 

Rhiawen went back to her bedroom door. According to the noises from the hallway, the RA had gone to her own room. Excellent. Now Rhiawen just had to wait until the lights went out.

 

The lights went out minutes later. Being as silent as possible, Rhiawen changed into her outfit, opened the window, and climbed down to the ground. Staying in the shadows, she hurried as fast as she could to where Rowenda was.

 

#

 

Rowenda wasn’t feeling so good. Her eye sight kept blurring in and out. She had only had one drink, she was on her second. She knew she wasn’t drunk.

 

Standing up to leave, the ground heaved.

 

“It’s about fucking time. Gods, Atros, you weren’t dosing her enough.”

 

Rowenda wanted to ask what the voice meant but she blacked out.

 

#

 

“What do you mean she’s gone? Gone where?” Rhiawen asked the bouncer.

 

“Her friends said she couldn’t hold her liquor. Had to carry her out.” The bouncer shrugged his shoulders. It happened all the time. Young people who couldn’t hold their liquor always passed out and had to be taken home.

 

“Which way did they go?” Rhiawen crossed her arms and did her best to glare at the Nikto.

 

The Nikto looked her up and down. “Why should I tell you?” He crossed his arms and glared back.

 

“Because she’s my twin and she called me to come pick her up before she passed out.” It was a lie but the bouncer didn’t need to know that. Rhiawen thanked whatever was in charge of arranging her DNA for the fact that she and Rowenda were identical.

 

The Nikto looked at her and shrugged. “They were heading back to the college. I assume they were going back to the dorms.”

 

“Thanks.” Rhiawen called over her shoulder.

 

Rowenda better be ok. Or Rhiawen would have to explain to people why the top medical students were now cadavers.

 

#

 

Rowenda came to under a bright light, groggily blinked her eyes. Or tried to.

 

Why can’t I blink my eyes?

 

Why can’t I get this blinding light out of my eyes?

 

Rowenda tried to shield her eyes from the light. She couldn’t feel her arms.

 

What’s wrong with me? Why can’t I move?

 

“So Chiss do have pupils.” A male voice spoke off to her right.

 

“The teacher said they did.” another voice.

 

“Yes, but it’s hard to tell. I needed proof.”

 

Why can’t I move? Where am I?

 

“Oh, I think she’s woken up.”

 

“That’s not good. You didn’t dose her right, Atros.”

 

“Apologies, she’s such a slight thing. I thought I did.” Atros sounded bored.

 

The bright light in her eyes was suddenly blocked, by a hand holding a scalpel.

 

“Do you think the inside of her eye would be the same as a humans?”

 

“You didn’t say you’d dissect her.” Another voice. Sounding more interested than offended.

 

“She’s here and we’ve never gotten to dissect a Chiss cadaver. Now is the perfect time. And since she’s alive then we can actually see how her eyes work.” Rowenda did not like the sound of that voice.

 

“Go for the left eye. It almost got taken out by a Cathar six year ago. It doesn’t work properly and she won’t miss it.” Atros came into view. He looked at Rowenda like she was a bug.

 

Rowenda wanted to scream. Yell for help but couldn’t.

 

What did they drug me with?

 

Rowenda saw the scalpel getting closer to her left eye. A soundless, wordless scream sounded in her mind.

 

#

 

Rhiawen fell to her knees. Rowenda’s panic and fear back-lashing. Rhiawen’s eyesight went white for a minute. She pushed herself to her feet before she properly gained her eyesight back. It was like Ord Mantell all over again but this time, she could save her sister.

 

And Rhiawen knew exactly where Rowenda was this time.

 

Rhiawen ran, not realizing that she was imbuing herself with Force speed.

 

#

 

The building started shaking.

 

“What the fuck was that?”

 

The scalpel wavered but then the building stopped shaking.

 

“It stopped. I wasn’t aware Coruscant had earth quakes.”

 

The scalpel started moving closer to Rowenda’s eye. Rowenda felt it begin slicing at her eyelid. It was going to cut her eye out.

 

It hurt!

 

Please stop!

 

A massive wind storm went through the room, lightening crackled, the building started shaking again.

 

“Fuck!”

 

The roof started caving in, pieces falling. Rowenda heard voices screaming.

 

“Let’s get out of here!”

 

Wait! I’m still here!

 

Rowenda wished she could cry. She tried to move her arms. The building was going to collapse on top of her. The lightening and winds became wilder, roaring out of control as the building shook more.

 

“Wen!” Rhiawen yelled. “Wen!”

 

And suddenly Rhiawen was there –the wind and the lightening stopped –cutting Rowenda free from the operating table, injecting her with a stim that allowed Rowenda to move again.

 

Rowenda tried to stand, couldn’t.

 

“Let’s get you out of here.” Rhiawen supported her sister, looking at the ceiling.

 

Rowenda’s left eyelid was bleeding, sobs wracking her body, as she slowly got feeling back in her limbs, leaning on Rhiawen as her twin hurried them out of the collapsing building.

 

Finally, Rhiawen lowered her sister to the ground, just before the building collapsed.

 

“Shh. Shh.” Rhiawen pushed her sister’s hair off her face. Applied a kolto spray to her eye lid and the cuts received from failing debris. “It’s ok. I’m here now.” Rhiawen hugged her sister close.

 

Rowenda sobbed uncontrollably into her twin’s shoulder.

 

#

 

Rhiawen sat on her sister’s hospital bed, cradling her sister’s head in her lap, stroking her hair, listening as her RA, a Jedi representative, a police officer, and the dean of the medical school talked to the doctor in the hallway.

 

“It was amazing that Cadet Blithe was there to save her sister as the building collapsed.” The doctor was saying. “Padawan Blithe could have gotten crushed.”

 

“Do we know why Padawan Blithe was in the surgery wing of the college?” The police officer asked.

 

“No.” The Jedi said. “Padawan Blithe won’t talk.”

 

“Cadet Blithe also refuses to talk. Or apologize for breaking curfew.” Rhiawen’s RA said.

 

Rhiawen stroked her sister’s hair and thought. They had to come up with an excuse. Before the others talked.

 

“Wen, nah bapun ch’at vizehn cavrcah cacihe’i csavco.” Rhiawen whispered. _We, need to get our stories straight._

 

“Veun k’isah vah viz can rt’eseci?” Rowenda wiped her nose with the back of her hand. _What did you have in mind?_

 

“To vasu’as.” _The truth._

 

“To vasu’as?” Rowenda shuddered at the memories.

 

“Ch’at ch’a ton’vt.” _To a point._

 

Rowenda nodded. She could tell the truth to a point.

 

#

 

Rhiawen sat in front of the special committee and tried to look as composed as possible. Atros and the other medical students had already testified and they had lied.

 

But that was why she and Rowenda had worked on their story. The sisters’ story made more sense than the other students.

 

“So you felt your sister’s panic and left to go find her?” The police representative asked.

 

“That is correct.” Rhiawen was not going to get angry.

 

“Why were you wearing clothes that were not your cadet uniforms?” This from the representative of the academy.

 

“I grabbed the first thing within reach that wasn’t Academy issued. I did not want the Academy involved, sir.”

 

The Academy representative smiled a little, nodded, pleased by Rhiawen’s answer. So Rhiawen had an ally on the council.

 

“Are you always so aware of your sister, Cadet Blithe?” This from the Jedi representative.

 

“Yes, Master Jedi.” Rhiawen knew this question was going to be asked.

 

“And you are not a padawan?” The Jedi asked.

 

“No, Master Jedi, I was not Force sensitive enough to continue my training.” Rhiawen was glad she hid her bitterness. She wasn’t bitter about that fact that she was no longer a Jedi; she was bitter because the Order kicked her out then did nothing to help her other than give her a ticket to Coruscant.

 

“Do you know why Padawan Blithe was with her fellow medical students?” The Jedi asked again.

 

The Jedi wanted to blame the entire incident on Rowenda Rhiawen realized. She had no idea how she knew, but she had no idea how she knew most things about people. But the Jedi Order wanted Rowenda to be at fault. Probably because they didn’t want to admit that a padawan could be so frightened as to call down a wind storm and lightening strong enough to break a building.

 

“They were going out for celebratory drinks for being in the top ten for test scores.” Rhiawen was glad that this was confirmed by other medical students that weren’t involved. Several had testified to the fact that Atros had invited Rowenda out for drinks. Atros and the others involved had lied and said that they hadn’t invited Rowenda out for anything.

 

This was a miscalculation as the testimony of Atros and the others involved was considered circumspect because of that one lie.

 

“Was Padawan Blithe known to be unstable?” The Jedi asked.

 

“No, Master Jedi.” Rhiawen hated Jedi.

 

“There was an incident in her file that said she had a similar reaction when she was ten –,” The Jedi started to only be interrupted by the medical school representative.

 

“What does possible instability have to do with the fact that her fellow students drugged her and tried to perform unauthorized surgery on her?” The representative from the medical school asked. “We tested her when the police arrived. She had a powerful tranquilizer in her system. And I have a study here show casing that Force users do not react well to stress when improperly drugged. As Padawan Blithe was.”

 

Rhiawen never would’ve expected her second ally on this special council to be from the medical school. But the representative was livid that her students had done something immoral, unethical, illegal as to drug and torture a fellow student. Plus, Rowenda was well liked by all the teachers and staff at the medical school. The representative took it as a personal affront that somebody would hurt Rowenda.

 

The Jedi looked like he had swallowed something nasty. “Very well, if that is all?” The Jedi looked at the others on the special council.

 

“One more thing, Cadet Blithe,” the police representative asked, “is Padawan Blithe recovering well?”

 

“As well as expected, ma’am.” Rhiawen inclined her head as thanks for the question.

 

“Well, if that’s it, then you are dismissed Cadet Blithe.” The police representative indicated for Rhiawen to leave.

 

#

 

Rhiawen and Rowenda moved into their new apartment three days after the verdict came in. It was a hazing gone too far. Rhiawen almost exploded in rage. A hazing gone wrong? She highly doubted it. Atros and the others were responsible for the damage to the medical school. Most of the students involved in the incident had gotten kicked out. Atros was still allowed in because he had pleaded that he didn’t know he was drugging Rowenda and when he found out he had no idea what the others were going to do. Since he was a Jedi and backed by Master Kaedan –a Jedi on the Jedi Counsel –then he was believed.

 

There had been a massive debate on whether or not to kick Rowenda out of the Order but Grandmaster Satele, Master Kiwiiks, and Master Bakarn vetoed that. Rowenda was allowed to stay a Jedi but she was transferred to the archeology department under a Master Par and had to stay on Coruscant.

 

Which was fine with both Rowenda and Rhiawen. And their friend Mel. All three of them bought an apartment together; within walking distance to the Academy for Rhiawen and close to the Senate for Rowenda.

 

And Rowenda was fine being transferred to the archeology department. If she never had to set foot in a hospital ever again she would only be too happy.

 

So Rowenda tried to forget. Rhiawen vowed revenge. And she slowly got it. One by one, all the students that was present in the medical wing when it collapsed were taken care of. Never killed, but arrested and sent to jail. All but one. Atros Finn. But Rhiawen could wait.


	3. Chapter 3

Rowenda tried violently to ignore the ever-growing red line around her. It wasn’t working. The line was getting redder and more pronounced by the day. She was panicking.

 

_What if somebody sees it? What if somebody figures it out? Will I get kicked out of the Order?_

 

Rowenda’s biggest fear was getting kicked out of the Order because she was destined to fall in love. She didn’t want to get kicked out of the Order. Despite hating being a Jedi most of the time and pretty sure she wasn’t meant to be one, Rowenda still didn’t want to be kicked out. She wanted to quit if she was to leave the Order.

 

“Please, please, go away.” Rowenda studied herself in her apartment mirror. She missed Rhiawen. Her sister would know what to do.

 

But Rhiawen was busy and Rowenda couldn’t bother her twin with her worry. And Mel wouldn’t understand.

 

#

 

“Knight Rowenda,” Master Syo Bakarn spoke from Rowenda’s doorway.

 

“Master Bakarn!” Rowenda squeaked, breaking her teacup in her haste to stand.

 

Syo laughed. “Relax, Knight Rowenda, this is a social call.”

 

Rowenda nodding, using her sleeve to sop up the pool of tea on her desk. Thankfully, she wasn’t working on anything important and she had long since purchased a waterproof datapad. “Of course, Master Syo.”

 

Syo smiled at his former pupil, taking a seat opposite the young Chiss. “Are you doing well?”

 

“Yes.” Rowenda stuttered. “Would you care for some tea? Em-eight*!”

 

A little blue and yellow astromech droid rolled into the office, beeping a question.

 

“Get Master Syo and I some tea please.” Rowenda smiled at her droid. She had purchased Em-eight second hand just last week and she adored the little thing.

 

Em-eight chirped a question.

 

“Yes, and some towels so I can clean up my desk.” Rowenda blushed, refusing to look at Syo.

 

Syo chuckled. Rowenda was still the same sweet girl he had taught.

 

Em-eight bustled out of the office.

 

“You said this was a social visit but that’s not true, is it?” Rowenda smiled at the older man. She had always had a war with herself about Master Syo Bakarn. A part of her trusted him but another part of her didn’t like his aura. It was different from Master Kaedan’s and Atros, but it wasn’t what she would call friendly, although the man had never done anything bad that Rowenda had seen.

 

Syo smiled wanly at Rowenda. She always knew. “You’re correct, Knight Rowenda. I put together an expedition. And I’d like you to go with them.”

 

Rowenda frowned. “You know how terrible I am at field work, Master.”

 

Syo nodded. “I know, and if wasn’t important then I wouldn’t have asked you. One of the temples they’ll be studying has sunk into a lake.”

 

Rowenda understood fully. She was needed to do the heavy lifting, literally. That was the only reason she was ever given field work. Why she was every allowed to leave Coruscant. “So, I’m needed to do the heavy lifting?” She smiled ruefully.

 

Syo chuckled. “Yes, apologies, Knight Rowenda.”

 

Rowenda ducked her head, tucked some hair behind her ear. She thought she’d seen a flash of orange for a minute but Master Syo wasn’t evil, he was a kind man. He wouldn’t have any malevolent reasons for sending her on a field mission.

 

“What planet will the expedition be headed to?” Rowenda asked politely.

 

Syo smiled, if she was asking questions that meant she agreed to go. “Alderaan.”

 

Rowenda froze. Alderaan?

 

 _Alderaan! No! I can’t go there! That’s where he’ll be!_ Rowenda’s mind screeched at her. The last time she had looked at a galaxy map, Alderaan had been as red as a Sith’s skin. That was where she was meant to meet the love of her life.

 

“Alderaan, you say?” Rowenda stuttered.

 

“Is that alright?” Syo arched an eyebrow. “Would there be a reason why you couldn’t go?”

 

 _Only that if I go I’ll meet the man I fall in love with and I’d break all the Jedi Codes for._ “No, Master Bakarn, no reason at all.” Rowenda flashed a nervous smile at the man. “When will we be leaving?”

 

Syo breathed a sigh of relief. “In two days.” He stood, passed Rowenda a folder. “All the information is in here.” His eyes flickered to the astromech droid as it rolled into the office with the drinks and towels Rowenda had requested. “Oh, and leave your astromech droid here. We can’t be responsible for lost personal possessions.”

 

Rowenda swallowed past the lump in her throat. “Understood, Master.”

 

Syo bowed and left. Rowenda turned to look at her droid.

 

“Thank you, Em-eight.” She smiled as she took the towels, soaking up the tea on her desk.

 

The droid chirped another question.

 

“Oh, Master Bakarn had to leave. I’ll drink his tea, so it’s not wasted.” Rowenda hated the type of tea Syo Bakarn preferred but she didn’t believe in wasting things. Plus, she didn’t want to the droid to have made two cups of tea for no reason.

 

Em-eight chirped an admonition.

 

“It’ll be fine, Em-eight.” Rowenda carefully placed both cups of tea on her desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Em-eight - the droid pet M8-3R


End file.
